


Peter Parker's Sophomore Schedule

by atnuka



Series: Marvel Resources [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, High School, I did my best, Midtown School of Science & Technology, Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, at least mostly, for fic writers and fan artists, marvel resource, peter's sophomore (grade 10) schedule, resource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atnuka/pseuds/atnuka
Summary: I did my best to approximate Peter's schedule during Spider-man: Homecoming based on the few times/class orders in the movie. The course codes and the class schedule are loosely based on those of the Bronx School of Science and on my own high school block schedule.This is primarily for my own use, since I was kind of going crazy while writing fics. Feel free to use/take inspiration from/ignore this schedule. If you do, please leave a comment or something so I can read your fic!Also available on my IronDad Tumblr account: atnuka-ironspiderson . tumblr . com /post/627131144769568768/
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Resources [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Resources





	Peter Parker's Sophomore Schedule

Creator: atnuka  
Source: atnuka-ironspiderson . tumblr . com /post/627131144769568768/

* * *

Known variables:  
\- The teacher's names (except "Michaela O'Hara", "Catherine Ball", "Alexandro Alvarez", "Kim Westervelt", and "Eric" Cobbwell)  
\- Peter's classes (except Calculus, Advisory, English, type of history, Photography; there were also 2 separate Chemistry classes shown)  
\- In a single day, Peter had physics (with Flash), chemistry (with Michelle), and 1-2 classes where he sat a desk.  
\- In a single day (perhaps another one), Peter had chemistry (in a different classroom than before; with Ned), history (with Ned), and PE (with Ned and Michelle)  
\- On the day Peter had Woodwork/shop, he had no previous classes with Ned (since they hadn't talked about Peter ditching him until then)  
\- In the chemistry with Michelle, Peter was in Block 4  
\- Peter did not have calculus 5th period (since Liz did)  
\- School ended at 2:45 (based on Peter’s texts to Happy and his running out of school)  
\- At 11:38, Peter was in Chemistry, likely not at the end of the class since he was mixing web fluid  
\- At 12:35, Peter and Ned were in lunch and their trays were full, so I thought it would be near the beginning of lunch  
\- At 1:18, Peter was in Academic Decathlon practice, likely near the end of it since they were kind of slacking off  
\- Peter's locker number was shown (1184)

Approximations:  
\- Spanish came near the end of the day and after Peter was in a different place from Ned  
\- The teacher was talking about the Sokovia Accords, so I chose World History  
\- There was a hint of a calculus textbook in Peter's arms at one point so I ran with it  
\- Academic Decathlon took place in a gym/theatre/art display room, so I called it a multipurpose room (MPR) and set the hour after lunch for academic extracurriculars (like chess club)  
\- As a Science/Tech school, Midtown is likely to prioritize STEM classes above all others, so PE/Art/Band/Drama are given 30 min, History/Foreign Languages are given 45 min, Advisory/Study Hall is given 25 min, and other classes are given 65 min. English is likely a state requirement so that is also prioritized.  
\- Peter's locker combination started with a 7-3-?, and the third number was between 40 and 50.  
\- There is exactly 1 (one) sample of Peter’s handwriting in the movie, so I got a feel for it and took a relaxed approach to forgery

Additions:  
\- The timing for the schedule was really screwy, so I added in Advisory (which is essentially study hall) because the number of classes was getting ridiculous  
\- I took 4 AP classes sophomore year, so I think Peter can manage to do the same.  
\- Peter took 2 seemingly distinct chemistry classes (one with Michelle and one with Ned) in two different classrooms, so I took inspiration from the Bronx School of Science curriculum and decided that the one in more of a lab-setting was Practical Applications of Chemistry  
\- The Photography class is just a reference to what’s usually Peter Parker’s hobby  
\- I love Irondad/Spiderson, so the ID number is a combination of Tony’s birthday and my educated guess as to how many digits Midtown might have for student IDs

\- The messages/doodles are just me having a little fun, but the schedule is written out with times and in the proper layout  
\- I hope it’s obvious, but the black writing is Peter’s and the blue cursive is Ned’s.  
\- Fun fact: “O’Hara” is from Psych and “Alex Alvarez” is from One Day at a Time. Ball and Westervelt are inspired by teachers I’ve had.


End file.
